vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Toga Yagari
Toga Yagari (夜刈十牙, Yagari Tōga?) The current top ranked vampire hunter and a qualified teacher. Yagari formerly trained Zero Kiryu to be a vampire hunter. He lost his right eye trying to save Zero long ago from a Level E vampire. He also took in another hunter, Kaito Takamiya for training after his friend was injured and trained him alongside Zero and Ichiru. Following the killing of Zero's family, he gives Zero to Kaien Cross to look after believing he would never see the boy again after going to investigate the death of the elder Kiryus. Personality Yagari comes across as a no nonsense gruff hunter. He subscribes to a tough love attitude. He is realistic and not an unfair judge and though a hunter, he does not appear to dislike vampires despite having lost his eye to a level E vampire when protecting Zero once. He expresses admiration for the night class when they stand against the Council, but warns them against becoming outcasts. He doesn't approve of Kaname's methods and reacts negatively to Kaname's implications of atonement for the sins of the hunters ancestors. Plot summary Yagari showed up at Cross Academy having not seen Zero in four years, he shoots Zero through the shoulder with his anti-vampire gun when Zero almost bites Yuki. He stays at the Academy forced by Kaien Cross to serve as the substitute Ethics teacher for the Night Class, while he decides whether Zero is dangerous or not. He forces Zero with Yuki's help to reassert the boy's desire to live for as long as he is sane. Yagari returns behind the scenes following Shizuka's death as he confronts the Vampire Hunters Association about the Council of Elders' decision to punish Zero when they had previously acknowleged it couldn't be helped if Zero sought retribution, but the Hunters Association appears unable to interfere. Yagari later returns on orders from the Hunters Association to apprehend Zero and he notices the ominous new aura surrounding Zero. He places Zero into the former prison on the school grounds, giving the Bloody Rose to Zero after telling him that there is yet another Pureblood vampire near the school. Yagari stays and subsequently joins kaien in defending the Night Class from the Hunters Association. Yagari is proud of the Night Class for defending their Day Class students, but warns them they will be in danger of being classed as outcasts for their choices. Yagari reveals that he spent the last four years investigating the circumstances of the Kiryu's death finding out that someone had been manipulating the action behind the scenes interferring with the Council and the Vampire Hunters Association. Kaname tells him that Zero dealt with the perpetrator. Although Yagari agrees the Council was hateful, Yagari is troubled by Kaname's destruction of the Council because of the chaos that will arise without their control and threatens Kaname. Kaname assures Yagari he intends to take responsibility, but doesn't elaborate. During the next year, Yagari takes on the role of Chairman of Cross Academy in Kaien's absence. He expresses disgust over the sheer amount of paper involved. He gladly turns this role back over to Kaien. It is revealed that he has now become the head of the hunters association, though in secret as Kaien is the public figurehead. Kaien reveals that Yagari insisted on his former student, Kaito Takamiya's recruitment at the school in order to assist the Hunters Association. Yagari attends the peace meeting along with the other hunters and gets annoyed by Kaname's discussion over the destruction of the Council of Vampires as they had to deal with the fallout and trouble caused by it and he gets further annoyed with Kaname's insinuations that they need to atone for the sins of eating a vampire ancestor, though Kaname apologises for his wording. Gallery Image:Togayagayuri1.jpg Image:Teachmeyagari!.png yagarids.jpg 9.jpg s003-1.jpg|Toga meets Cross for the first time. manga side story Yagari,Toga Yagari,Toga Yagari,Toga